Various Avatar Stories
by Kamon772
Summary: Various Avatar ideas that I have thought up and decided to right down group together rather then making each one seperate story when it possibly the story will never go past Chapter 1. They will range from Avatar only to crossovers with variety of series.
1. Avatar Kombat: Prologue

Earth

Fire

Water

Air

Long ago the four nations lived in peace, though everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. The only one that could stop was the Avatar. Master of all four elements could stop them however when the world needed him most he vanished. But did the world really need him at that time, the answer to that question we discovered was no. The world did not need him the most at the time that but it did set into motion the series of event that lead to when the world truly did. Everything we been through has been set into motion by the world itself and preparing us for the world's true time of need. Sozin and the Fire Nation was just beginning the real problem starts now as we must prepare for combat tournament named…Mortal Kombat


	2. Angry Spirit: Prologue

An idea I had where a spirit other then Koh gets mad at the Avatar and wanted revenge on them. After all the Avatar been around for at least a thousand lifetimes maybe even more. So you are more then likely to piss numerous spirits in that span of time

This where I came up with this idea where when Avatar Kyoshi created Kyoshi Island by literally ripped it off from the mainland. The spirit of the Earth Kingdom continent was asleep yet when they woke up to find a piece of themselves unnaturally ripped away they got pissed. Deciding to teach the Avatar a lesson by going after Toph(since she is close the current Avatar, Aang).

Just what does the Spirit of Toph's Nation have in store for her well that is currently undecided at the moment.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Koh the Face Stealer, a spirit that amongst spirits is one of the oldest ones around. Decided to punish the Avatar Kuruk for simply ignoring his Avatar Duties by stealing the face of his wife to be, Ummi. This was the most well known act of spirit punishing an Avatar however it was not the only case. The Avatar has master the elements over a thousand lifetimes thus has had over a thousand lifetimes to royal piss off a number of spirits for any number of reasons.

Slacking off was not the reason that this spirit was pissed off nor would the Avatar that perform the deed would be getting the punishment. Mostly because the spirit was asleep at the moment and when they woke up they realized what happened and who did it. Upon realizing this they were wiped into a frenzy rather quickly.

That spirit that was so angry at the moment was the spirit that represent the massive continent the Earth Kingdom was on. The thing that cause then to rage was when they realized they piece of them had broke off to form a new island that was not suppose to exist. Island especially ones like this one where there rather large in size did not just pop up out nowhere after all. It took countless years for something like this to happen thus they began asking around.

Of course they got laughed at by the other continent spirits for quiet some time. Before finally they stopped and told them that while they were sleeping the Avatar did that to them. They decided to rip off their homeland from the main land turning it into an island. After explaining it to the Earth Kingdom spirit, the others broke out in laughter again.

Remembering that while it was happening the massive spirit just remained asleep barely stir over a piece of them being ripped off. For what happened in the mortal world affect them in the spirit world if it was big enough impact. After all they directly link to the landmass they represented since they control continental shifting, land recovery after damages, etc.

Angry ran through them as the Avatar broke a pact that was made long ago where they would never make their own landmasses…again. The other continent spirit tried to tell them that the pact was created so long ago by the very first Avatar in fact. That they split them from one to four separate spirits along with very land itself. This was done as way to promote balance between the benders at the time that waging war with each other using energy bending. The first Avatar gave each of the four warring fractions there very own continent to rule over and over time they would become the Four Nations.

So since this was something the very first Avatar did and it simply lost to history as many things are with the humans. After all they can not remember everything that was ever promised as the human mind and memory has limits they however managed to keep the main ones even if they stumble or screw up at times. However that did not matter as they set on getting revenge on the Avatar for making an island simply to save their homeland of the moment. It was something they could not understand as the Avatar had hundreds of homelands in the Earth Kingdom before so what made this one so special (not truly realizing those different avatars and not the same one).

Thus they went about planning on how to get back at the Avatar for not probably ensure that no future one ever think about making their own landmass. However the problem was just who were they going to go after as rather then go them directly. The spirit was going to go after someone close to them instead thus began looking over who they might take it out on.

There was Water Tribe girl that was very close to the Avatar but that would seem to unoriginal as they already had the avatar with grudge against Koh over taking one of them. Hence why possibly create setting where another by doing the same thing as him. However the spirit did not have to look far before finding another target that was perfect target. There another around him that was almost as important to him as that Water Tribe girl.

What made the set up even more perfect was that this girl stood out amongst the other making all the much easier to find her wherever she went. So the one that began to target for their plan of getting back at the Avatar was Toph Bei Fong.


	3. Angry Spirit: Chapter 01

I would like to thank

HibirdLover for adding this to the Story Alert List

...

Beifong Metalbending Academy. Located near the city of Yu Dao, the oldest of the Fire Nation colonies. This was probably the place that she chose for her academy for couple of reason. There was fact of accessibility as she was trying to teach a whole new form of bending along with earthbending. Thus having a academy in place that was that easy to get to like her hometown or Omashu. There were no mountains climb up or get around as that could be a barrier for entry at times. With her academy you just have to walk up some stairs and that pretty much it. Getting there was not a journey in and of itself like other places in the Earth Kingdom.

Openness was another thing that was important as metalbending is new as Toph only created it about three years ago. That and despite being the earthbending teacher of the Avatar. What her academy was about was mainly metalbending something she did not teach him. Also she was might be a hero and member of team Avatar but that did not change the fact that she was still a fifteen year old blind girl. Thus opening up in the wrong place could be disastrous as people of the Earth Kingdom could be extremely stubborn at times. So when they were not open to learning a new style of bending then they were not going to learn it. When Toph first came to Yu Dao she realize that it would be a good place to set up shop as she like the diversity she felt in the people.

Another thing was that Yu Dao was far enough from the Gaoling that she did not have to worry about her parent attempting to kidnap her again. She sent a letter(written by Katara) about why she left home and how she was doing at that point. So if they had changed then why not come to her rather then thinking she should come back to them. Where the possibility of her being trapped there again is something that could happen.

Toph was in the back of her academy practicing her metalbending. She was currently alone as her first three students managed to learn the basic of her new form of bending. Sure they were not as an advanced as she was but then again who could be at the moment. After all she was the creator of metalbending it was not something just anyone could do not even Aang and he was the Avatar(though he could bloodbend either but that a different story). So now that they were able to metalbend at what she consider the at least amateur level. She had them go out and show people as the only way she was going to raise awareness of metalbending as learnable form of bending would be if people saw someone other then herself doing it. As until now she was only known metalbender to the world at large. Sure in Yu Dao they knew is was not true but that because her academy was nearby.

The Earth Kingdom was massive place as even something as world changing as the hundred year war ending took weeks (even months in the most extreme cases) for this news to reach them. Thus knowledge of her creating metalbending and it being able something she able to teach would take just a long. So word of mouth would do some good as even amongst her friends, Sokka was the only one that knew of her academy. Also she was wondered if her parents still thought she was helpless that maybe hearing how she was owner of her own academy and form of bending would change their mind.

Sadly this was something she never really get to know as while she practiced there was something sneaking up on her. Normally it would be very hard to accomplish this as thanks to her seismic sense (one of possibly three human known to have learned) which she used place of her lack of eyesight. Yet it was because she depend so much on her seismic sense to see the world around that in this case it worked to her disadvantage.

For the one sneaking up on her was basically the earth behind her feet or at least the spirit that represented very land underneath her feet. She could not detect them because they did not want her to do so. Thus even though the spirit had come up from the ground form a body which Toph was literally staring directly at with her blind eyes at one point. She was utterly unaware that someone else was currently around her as Earth Kingdom Spirit was controlling altering the vibrations to seem as if everything was normal. A feat only accomplishable by one such as their self.

Though Toph was made very aware of their presence when she felt an pair of hands on her shoulders. Before she could even react, the blind bender was pulled into the very earth itself leaving absolutely nothing behind. Even the back of her academy which was small mess from her practice was straight out. Making it appear as if she had never been her at all. If there was no evidence of Toph being taken then why do it all as everyone would think she just vanished off the face of the planet. Which was strangely enough would be the truth in this case as Toph was no longer on the face of the planet anymore. She was currently floating statue of metal and earth with left leg slightly bend at the knee. Her arms out away from her body on the sides with shock expression frozen on her face.

Circling around the defenseless teen who they were able to drag down like this to their domain. It was feat capable only because of how close she was to the earth below her feet. The Earth Kingdom Spirit in terms of ability was no where near what Koh was capable of. Able to travel and do whatever the wanted in the mortal world given the means to do so. The continent spirit had no such luxury as they were only able to travel wherever they wanted within the landmass the represent. When it came to snatching people the only one they could take were those that had strong enough connect to the earth like say Toph was snatch-able. Thus the reason they were able to grab Toph and not Katara was not only because that done already. They literally could not because she could not meet them halfway being a waterbender.

Though looking around them they had idea to alter their form slightly by leaving them mostly humanoid but adding some features of those badger moles that taught her how to connect to the earth in the way she does. Then after awhile just when the Avatar and his current mortals they befriend has given up looking for her. The spirit would have her(in the statue form she is now) appear laying next to him, staring him in the face the next time he decide to stay overnight in the Earth Kingdom.

Seeing the look on their face as statue of the very one they had just given up looking for appear before them would be interesting sight to see. Would they accept that it them despite the changes they had gone through it still her. Then there was Avatar not realizing this statue before them was their missing friend as no Avatar other then the first few had been in the continent spirits' domain. It was not like Spirit World they were used to as her own took the form of they represent most. Toph being a human that was earth/metal bender thus here she took the form of herself made from earth and metal. To move or even be aware here one need to be able to control their own energy or in sense of mortals be an enegrybender. Would he see this as some cruel joke someone playing on him and not see her for who she really is, his missing friend.

Though just as they were about to carry out that plan, another one came to mind. Having taken into their own hands creating an island without asking. Then why not just do the same themselves as they just make themselves an island all of sudden too. It was not like they were not capable of doing something like this after all. They were the land itself in sense thus a simple action and…BOOM…the set up for a new island are made. Unlike the Avatar they could make this new island location be anywhere in the Earth Kingdom not just on the coast.

"What place should I use as the starting point for this new island" the spirit said to themselves out loud.

Taking a glance at Toph floating there beside them a light bulb went off in their head and smirk appeared on their face.

"Hope you are ready to go home" the continent spirit said

Toph gave no response as she floated there completely unaware of the just what the spirit meant by this.


	4. Avatar Goku: Chapter 01

An idea where Goku from the original Dragonball series (when he was still young and short) gets transported to the world of Avatar, meets Toph, and somehow he gets mistake for the avatar. Goku however does not appear until chapter 02 as the first is set up for how things are going to be different in this story

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

All it take is one moment, one instant, one action for ones live to change forever. This statement could be more for a pair of siblings from the Southern Water Tribe. They were on a fishing expedition for their village and managed to avoid a rip current. The two siblings shared a sign of relief as they managed to avoid getting thrown off course and ending up who knows where as result. While miles away a banished prince who was traveling along his uncle was fuming as he was sure that coming here to the South Pole would have dealt some results in restore his honor. While underneath the water a boy and his life long companion remained in suspended animation. The course of four lives that would have been radically changed forever now would never happen because of one single miss rip current.

Though the two Southern Water Tribe sibling continued living their normal lives, the banished prince left for his next destination determine to restore his honor, and the boy continued doing nothing as that what people in suspended animation do after all. The crossing of these four lives never happened cause the wheels of fate spin in one direction. That did not mean that it would start turning in another direction as there was not only one way the wheels of fate could turn. When one series of event failed to happened another was just waiting in the wings to take it place.

At the start of spring the city of Gaoling which for the last hundred years had been untouched by the Fire Nation's war against the Earth Kingdom, due to it not being in a particularly strategic location. However that all change once one man finally managed to follow the mysterious earthbender only known as the Blind Bandit home one night. After successfully defending her championship title in Earth Rumble VI by beating The Boulder and having no challengers afterwards she left the arena. She was pleased yet slightly annoyed as if something was suppose to happen but did not, so her mind was too occupy to noticed that she was being followed home.

"What mean that you can not find her! How hard can it be to find one pampered blind girl" a large earth bender dressed in Fire Nation uniform yelled at a bunch of earthbenders also dressed the same way.

"We searched the entire estate and could not find a single trace of her anywhere" one of them said.

"Ummm…Sir was not despite her being the daughter of incredibly wealthy family was not she still the best bender in the underground fighter ring you went to investigate" another said.

With a stomp the floor behind the bender's feet was propelled him forward toward his superior who then grasped him around the neck.

"That why we forced one of her maid to put some thick boots on her feet while she slept. She must be overcoming her blindness with her earthbending somehow. So now that we have rendered her completely blind you still could not find her. She should be no different then normal blind girl now. Even if she could still bend it should be considerable weaker now" their superior demanded.

"Having problems? I am still going to get my payment for find out who the Blind Bandit really is right" a long hair flat faced earthbender asked as he stood at the entrance to the room.

"There you go, Xin Fu" the large man said throwing a sack of coins his way.

Counting through the bag he noticed that there was something wrong here.

"Wait a minute this only half of what I was promised. Where the rest of it Fire Nation Man" he demand getting angry.

Though before he do anything else the large man he called Fire Nation Man sunk him into the ground before he even knew what was happening.

"You will get the rest when the girl is in our hands and not any sooner. Also if wondering how all of sudden I got so good at earthbending did ever occur to you that I was simply faking it in the ring. I played the 'bad guy' after all so I am suppose to lose and look bad. 'Never judge a book by the cover' was something I thought you learned the Blind Bandit or should I say Toph Bei Fong appeared at Earth Rumble III wiping floor with the champion at the time" he said.

"Now if you want the rest of your money go out and find that girl" Xin Fu was told after being bend out the ground pushed out the room.

Just because Fire Nation Man, whose real name is Jing, was Earthbender did not mean he was on the side of the Earth Kingdom. He was from Fire Nation colony that had been set up with the Earth Kingdom one of the original one in fact. Set up in the very first area Fire Nation had taken over and Fire Nation citzens have been living in for over ninety five years now. So while he was Earth Kingdom citizen by birth he received a Fire Nation upbringing.

Sozin desire to have the Fire Nation rule the world was not just something he decided to do on whim when he saw the Great Comet (what it was called before Sozin's Comet) flying in the sky. Even after he allow his best friend the previous Avatar Roku to die in the aftermath of the volcanic eruption so big it could be seen hundred miles away. Sozin did not just sit back idling waiting for the his comet and the next Avatar be discovered a full twelve years later. What he did was use his connects to various nations at the time to get sleeper cells of people both benders and non-benders to support him so that when the time came he would be able to strike fast and hard at the other nations other nations especially the Air Nomads.

Just because you have the power to do something does not always mean you can actually do it. Striking against the Air Nomads and wiping them out would require a simultaneous strike on all four temples. Anything else could run the risk of let numerous Air Nomads of which one could quite possibly be the Avatar escape to safety. While they lack an army and were mostly race of pacifists, they still lived on top of remote mountains scatter across the four corners of the world. For all their technology advancement the Fire Nation was still did not have machine that let them fly through the sky thus their ability to even get to the Air Nomads was limit. If wasted half your time just getting to the place that left numerous chance for your target(namely any Air Nomad you saw) to get away. So fooling Air Nomads that sided with Sozin and Fire Nation more then their own people into allow then into the temple would be perfect way to strike hard and fast.

This also came into place with the other nations as well as Earth Kingdom city Taku was destroy in the first attack because numerous earthbenders and non-benders allowed it be destroyed. Over the years they kept allow areas of Earth Kingdom to fall to the Fire Nation one by one. Brute focus and military might can go long way but it can not take you all the way. These Fire Nation spy served as the almost perfect people to get into various places that normal Fire Nation people could and open the way for them. Though for some reason no one spy ever returned from Ba Sing Se thus they stopped sending then there. People like Fire Nation Man/Jing assignment however was find and capture benders that could become possible threats. He did so by infiltrate professional Earthbending fighter rings that spread out through the nation. Those these people may only fight for the for others' entertainment now but all take is one push and some these benders could be convinced to fight for their kingdom.

A surprising amount of strongest benders that have been defending the Earth Kingdom these last hundred years have started out as professional Earthbending fighters. So by capturing them out before the counter force of Earth Kingdom spy managed to find them first, increase the chance of Fire Nation finally ending this war went up with every one captured. As if you take out those benders while they are still young or they have not decide to fight for their kingdom then overall force of the Earth Kingdom will drop to the point where there finding benders to stand in the way of Fire Nation's conquest were not a dime a dozen.

However hundred years of spies like Jing capturing those that that could help the Earth Kingdom was not really amounting any heavy losses in earthbenders population but they were making enough progress that many places already controlled by Fire Nation people started to hide the fact that they were benders in fear that they would be captured.

The reason Jing called himself Fire Nation Man however was to draw the least amount of attention to himself as possible. Though one might argue that calling yourself Fire Nation Man would in fact draw a lot attention to yourself. Well that might be true if you did not make look like you suck and loss almost all your matches. Who really get behind the bad guy that always lose and does not give people any reason to like them.

So when Jing who had only stay with Xin Fu had not ordered the capture of all his bender fighters yet is because of the Blind Bandit. Not knowing her true identify was the only reason that he had turned them in yet. After all despite her blindness which he knew she could quite possibly grow to be the most powerful non-Avatar Earthbender since King Bumi and even surpass him given enough time. So rather then simply take her when had no idea who she really was it was better to wait to learn her identify and capture her whole family and if possible her teacher as well. Yet upon learning she the daughter to the Bei Fong family, the Fire Nation could quite possibly have one the family with the most influence and money in the Earth Kingdom in their pocket.

Thanks to the Bei Fong Estate being on the outskirts of Gaoling it was all to easy to raid the place from behind with few of his men and take down the guards and staff(that were paid off) before anyone knew what hit them. Also Jing waited until her parents were out town kidnap her too as he wanted to hold her hostage to make sure her parents did as they were told. Though despite have thick boots on the girl somehow managing to get away ruin that plan yet it was only manner time before she was found as she could not have gotten that far in her current state.


End file.
